Names Don't Mean A Thing
by CanadianKickshipper
Summary: He was mysterious to say the least. I thought that I would get over him if I discovered more about his past, little did I know, It would just draw me in more.


**A/N: Hey everybody who is reading this, well this is my first walking dead fanfiction. I've watched the whole series like three times though, and my favourite character is probably Beth! I love Carl too, but I wanted to write something different because I have never written an OC story. This is mainly Beth, although you wouldn't know from the start! (BethXOC)**

* * *

**Glenn**

"They are stacking up at the north fence, hurry start taking them out!" Rick yelled from the field as he made his way towards the fence, in tow were a handful of others. I followed as well, bringing my crowbar. Once we got there we frantically started to kill them through the fence, there were hundreds of them. The fence started leaning back and that's when I heard, a gunshot.

"Are you fucking insane?" Rick's voice boomed, accusing one of the members of our group.

"That will only bring more!" He was surprised to see most of the walkers turning their attention to the source of the gunshot, a boy. He stood there, in the back of his pickup truck. A C7 Rifle on his shoulders, he took out an air horn and held it for several seconds before all of the walkers were slowly advancing on him.

"He's committing suicide." One of the men said simply. The boy started to fire shots, picking off countless walkers as he did so.

"He's got a fucking assault rifle!" Rick said shockingly, the boy knelt down and picked up a hand grenade took out the pin and threw it, the horde was scattered. But it barely made a dent in it, he continued to throw them however not seeming afraid or calling for help.

"Come on, we've got to help him!" One of the men called but even the new Rick wouldn't agree to risking so many lives to save that boy. However we kept watching him, some of the others had showed up to watch from the inner gates. He started firing more shots off and the bodies were starting to stack up, he ran out of ammo but pulled out another rifle and continued. He had time to jump into his truck but for some reason he continued to shoot. They slowly gained on him but he kept on shooting, they surrounded his truck, but he kept on shooting. He jumped onto the roof of the truck as the walkers climbed over the stacks of bodies to reach the teenage boy. Finally I thought it was over when one grabbed his ankle, he reached behind his back pulling out an aluminum bat and crushing it's skull with it. He threw a grenade dangerously close to his truck creating a hole where there wasn't any walkers. He jumped into it but was still surrounded. We lost sight of him. We stood there in shock, the boy was a killing machine. His calmness, it seemed like he had done this a thousand times before. He saved us momentarily, he killed over half of them. He sacrificed himself for us.

"He made it!" I ripped my head around when I heard the sound of Beth's voice, the boy continued to tear through the wall of walkers. Only now I realized the knife blade somehow connected to the end of his bat. He battled towards us, while stabbing, bashing and obliterating the walker horde. This commotion started to bring more walkers but Rick felt safe enough to make a move.

"Open the gates. Glenn, Tyreese, Daryl come with me." Rick's voice boomed out as two of the woodbury survivors got ready to open the gates. "Give that kid some support and as soon as we cut a clear path hold them off until he can get inside." Rick informed as the gates opened, Rick led the way and we cut through the horde in our tight formation. I turned my head to see the boy who was still fighting without emotion on his face.

"Come on, we'll cover you!" Tyreese yelled to the boy.  
"Yeah right, this is the most fun I've had in ages. Besides if somebody doesn't kill these walkers they are going to get through your gates." The boy said. I turned slightly to kill a walker closing in on Tyreese with my crowbar. However a blade was run through its skull before I got a chance. The boy was right in front of me, he was wearing brand new runners. A snapback, shorts and a new tank-top. It looked like he just went shopping, the boy smirked at me and sent a bone crushing uppercut to the jaw of a walker. This kid was unreal.

"There is no way you will be able to fight all these walkers." I explained to him while swinging my crowbar down on the skull of a walker. Never breaking focus he replied. "That may be, I may as well try though." Rick looked at me and we continued to fight, not knowing when we would decide to stop. After a few minutes my limbs started to grow tired and we started to become sloppy.

"It's time to head in, are you coming with us?" Rick called out but he heard no answer, his reply was the sound of more gunshots. The boy had managed to fight his way back onto the truck and with more room was firing rounds into the walkers and drawing them away from us, giving us time to safely open and close the gates. We did so and continued to watch as the boy fired round after round at the walkers. As they started to get closer he swung off the box of the truck and into the driver seat starting up the truck. We thought he was going to speed off, but instead he fish tailed around and using his moose bumper he slammed through the herd like he was mowing grass. He cleared them and stopped, we waited for his next move but he just waited for them to catch up with him. He rolled up the window slightly and dropped two grenades before speeding off. After the explosion cleared we scanned the surroundings, only about ten walkers remained standing. About twenty were immobilized and the rest were obliterated. Quickly he jumped out of the vehicle and finished off the rest with his bat. I didn't know whether to clap or what I should do. But Rick motioned for the others to open the gate and he ran towards the boy. He checked to see if he was bit before motioning for him to bring his truck through the gates. The boy hesitated before he drove it into the prison. When he stepped out next to Rick, that was the first time I got a good look at him. He had long locks of brown hair that curled out of his hat into a short mullet, he was lean and seemed tan but I couldn't tell from him being covered in blood. His eyes were green and seemed to pierce through me when he looked at me. I couldn't tell how old he was, he was Rick's height but his impish grin and fresh face caused me to think he was in his early teens. Everyone stormed around him and I could hear his laughter as a million questions were asked. Once it had cleared a little bit I walked up to him, he was slightly taller than me.

"What's your name?" I asked simply, he stared directly back at me with a smirk and replied.

"Names don't mean anything in this world."

* * *

**Beth**

The commotion from the previous events had settled and I found myself sitting with my sister while she was on guard duty, Judith cradled in my arms. We had brought out some lawn chairs that Carl had found on a run, near the first time we got here.

"So what do you think of the new kid?" Maggie piped up interest in her eyes and a curious grin creasing her face.

"I would hardly call him a kid." I replied blandly looking down at Judith attempting to not show any interest on the subject.

"He's fourteen, and he's from Canada." She replied back and when I gave her a questioning look she continued.

"We grilled him for a few hours. He didn't tell us his name, not that it matters. He didn't talk about his family, he might not have had one. The only subject he was interested in was Hockey, he was really good apparently, he carries all of his gear in his truck. He's mysterious but everybody seems to trust him." I took a moment to think about what she had said, I didn't know if I wanted to talk to him or not, he intimidated me. He seems like he would be the kind of guy that would look down on me.

"He's happy." I said back to her, which seems like a completely normal thing. But in this world that we live in, it wasn't something that you came upon often.

"He's cute. I know you've got a few years on him. I don't think you'll have to worry about babysitting the guy." She said with a wink which caused me to blush slightly. He was attractive, but I wasn't about to admit that to my sister. Knowing her she would go tell him.

"Do you want me to go tell Glenn that you think a kid who can't even legally drive yet is hot?" I prodded and she laughed it off bumping her elbow into me as we exploded into laughter. This woke up Judith and she started to cry.

"Ohhhh, let's get you something to eat." I said standing up and waving to Maggie. I made my way back into the main Cell block, nobody was in there. They were out having a campfire in the courtyard, we haven't had one in so long because it would attract more walkers and we already had hundreds. That was before he came along. I set Judith in her crib and lit the lantern, brightening up the room significantly.

"This is the best set up I've seen so far." I was startled by a smooth voice, I turned my head to see the boy leaning against the wall, acting almost too "cliché" to be cool, but it the way he did it. It was still cool.

"How many set ups have you seen?" I asked trying to find confident but it came out rather squeaky.

"Too many. There are many others out there, you just have to know where to look. Of course not for long." He said bleakly and it made me furious.

"You don't know that! We can beat this thing." I stated and he smirked like I was a little toddler, it infuriated me more.

"I hope you do, you have innocence. That's a rare trait." He stated to me, this calmed me down slightly.

"Thank you, what's your name?" I asked and he smiled at me, this dreamy toothy smile that I have never seen on anybody but a movie star.

"Call me Oakley." He said, I nodded before giving him a hesitant stare.

"Is that your real name?" I asked and he smirked bending down and leaning into my ear.

"Come on Beautiful, you can't expect it to be that easy."

* * *

**SOOO What did you think? Good, Bad, Awful? Tell me what you think! RRREVVVIIIEEEWWWWW PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!**


End file.
